


Begrudging Barflies

by butterflybaby91



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Modern, Prompt Fill, that's literally it - Freeform, they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Cosette get drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begrudging Barflies

“You’re cute,” Cosette giggled, poking Marius in the arm as she sat down her fourth empty beer bottle down on the bar.

Marius stood, swaying slightly and giggled in return, “Woahhh, I can’t feel my hands,” he said, raising said body parts up and looking at them in wonder, “And my head is fuzzy.” 

Grantaire laughed at him from the corner of the bar counter, “Had a little too much to drink, have we Pontmercy?” he asked, an amused smile on his lips as he tipped back his sixth beer, nowhere near as intoxicated as the couple before him.

Marius nodded, very carefully, “A bit,” he allowed, then tried to take a step forward, “What are my feet doing?” he asked, looking at Cosette in bewilderment.

“I’m drunk,” Cosette announced, picking up a fifth beer and spinning around on her bar stool, “I’m drunk,” she repeated, jumping off and sideling up to Marius, “And you’re cute,” she told him again, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, which turned into a trial of kisses leading down his neck.

When she pulled aside the collar of his shirt to kiss along his collarbone Grantaire jumped up, “Okay, I’ve had enough of this; you guys stay here and be drunk, I’ll be…over there!” he told them, running away quickly, heading to the other side of the bar where Enjolras sat with Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

Cosette and Marius did not even notice he had left, but Marius did manage to pry Cosette off of him, “Stop, Cosette we’re in public. I don’t think we should be doing this in public,” he said in a rush. She looked up at him pouting.

“Fine,” Cosette mumbled angrily, “I’m gonna go dance,” she informed him, beginning to head clumsily toward the center of the bar, leaving Marius looking dazed by the bar.

It took a few moments, but then Marius was calling out, too loudly, “Cosette! Wait for me!” as he stumbled after her. He caught up to Cosette just as she began swaying back in forth, loosely in time with the music, “Heyyy,” he murmured, “I love you,” he added as he wrapped Cosette up tightly in his arms.

She began laughing, still trying to dance even while he held her close, “I love you too silly—now let’s dance!” and with that, she took his hands and swung his arms back and forth trying to make him move, but Marius, never one to dance, even while intoxicated, just stood there, staring at Cosette.

She gave up after a few minutes and instead began pulling him to sit at a table. Cosette managed to plop, inelegantly, down in a chair, but Marius missed the chair entirely, ending up instead on the sticky floor next to the chair.

Even though she could not stop laughing at him, Cosette got up and reached out a hand to help Marius up. He pawed the air, trying to reach her hand a few times before he actually managed it, and when she was actually able to get him in a standing position, Marius ended up leaning on her, “Did I ever tell you, you’re really pretty and I love you?” he murmured in her ear.

“You did, just a couple minutes ago,” Cosette told him. She was beginning to somber up a bit as she more _wanted_  to be drunk than was actually drunk, but she smiled and kissed him—a chaste thing that turned sloppy as the pair lost their limited control over their coordination. Cosette broke away and slowly pushed Marius into the chair he had been aiming for, “Now sit down,” she ordered, “I’ll get us some water.”

Marius watched Cosette prance toward the bar, flipping her hair as she requested and received two glasses of water from the bartended, before rejoining him, “Drink,” she instructed, as she placed a glass on the table in front of him.

He picked up the glass, eyeing it warily, before taking a big sip. Marius placed the glass back on the table and began telling Cosette, in elaborate detail, what he was doing currently doing at work. She watched him intently, nodding in all the right places, acting like he was talking about the most interesting thing in the world, rather than about his mundane job. But, as he was gesturing wildly with his hands, Marius accidently knocked his glass over and onto his lap, “Opps,” he muttered as he rushed to pick up the fallen object.

Cosette was by his side quickly, napkins in hand, handing them to Marius as he tried to sop up as much of the water as possible, but he was unable to remove the large wet mark that had appeared in an unfortunate area of his trousers. Cosette chuckled, even as she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, “I’m sorry,” she murmured against his skin. Then, after a moment, she added, “I’m  _really_ drunk—so are you,” she told him as she kept kissing his neck, “and now you have wet pants—maybe we should get going.”

Marius nodded emphatically, so the couple made their way over to where their friends were seated. It took a couple moments to break up whatever argument Enjolras had gotten wrapped up into with Grantaire, but when he had their attention Marius said, “We’re going to get going,” then he looked down and mused, “Why are my pants wet?” looking up at Cosette with wide eyes.

She gently kissed his cheek, “You spilled water remember dear,” she looked at their friends as well, “See you guys tomorrow,” she said brightly, throwing them a wide, lopsided grin and she turned to go. But, she had only gone a couple steps before she realized Marius was no longer with her.

Turning around, Cosette found Marius with his arms wrapped around Enjolras going, “I love you Enjolras!” before dropping the disgruntled blonde and moving to the group’s resident drunk and repeating the process around the small group of friends.

After Marius hugged Courfeyrac, he gave them all a silly wave and went to leave, tripping over his feet as he reached Cosette. He threw his arm her waist as she pulled him toward the door. Once they were out in the night, Marius swung Cosette around to kiss her before throwing an arm up in the air and shouting, “Homeward bound!” dramatically as the pair meandered down the street. 


End file.
